


"Haku's Reward" -- Deprivation Side Fic

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Oral, Toys, costume play, high protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: Haku gets a Scene. Takes place after Deprivation main arc.





	"Haku's Reward" -- Deprivation Side Fic

The basement of Lord Uchiha Itachi's estate was a maze of twisting hallways and cellars. The stone walls were reminiscent of dungeons and castles, and the lights affixed from the low-hanging ceiling burned yellow with age and specialized bulbs. A handful of entrances granted access to the underground chambers, and it was an easy thing to get lost on the way to finding a bottle of wine or to the storage room for the Christmas decorations.

Turning in the shadows, Kaguya Kimimaro watched as Master Itachi stalked down the hallway half-holding and half-dragging a much smaller form whose long, dark hair was pulled into a braid that fell over one shoulder and brushed a heavy, wide, leather collar circling his slender throat. An oversized rough-linen tunic covered Haku's upper body and fell over ragged, tan breeches that stopped below the man-child's knees. Haku's feet were bare, the soles slapping against the flagstones as he walked, one of Itachi's arms wrapped around his waist and the other gripped his elbow

"…such insolence will not be tolerated, boy. I'll have my way on this, to be sure." Itachi's voice was full of carefully-contained fury, and he whisked Haku into a large room with a heavy, wooden door that stood open on old hinges. Inside the room was nothing but a heavy hook bolted into a plate in the ceiling with a length of chain and cuffs hanging down from it. In the floor, set on very particular measurements, were two more plates with heavy eyebolts welded to them. Attached the bolts were shorter lengths of chain and another set of cuffs.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Haku said as Itachi deposited him in the middle of the three metal squares. Kimimaro eased into the room behind Haku's back, stepping into the dim light cast by the two wall sconces lit with real flame.

"Sorry," Itachi growled, setting down a cane and riding crop in one corner. He wore a fitted waistcoat with tails over leather pants tucked into high, black boots. The vest beneath the coat was deep red, and the shirt beneath it was white with a ruby broach at his throat. His long, black hair was pulled into a low tail, and his eyes flashed shades of red-brown in the firelight. "You're  _ sorry _ , are you?"

"Yes, My Lord," Haku said, arms pulled against his chest, shoulders hunched. 

"I'll not hear of it. Arms over your head, boy.  _ Now _ ."

Immediately Haku complied, and Itachi secured wide leather cuffs with steel embellishing around Haku's slender wrists. 

"Spread your legs," Itachi commanded, and Haku did so as Itachi knelt to fasten more heavy cuffs around Haku's ankles, spreading them slightly wider than shoulder-distance apart.

"My Lord, I--"

"Enough," Itachi said with finality, arms crossing behind his back as he stepped close to Haku, eyes burning in their sockets as he gazed down at the smaller man. "Your pandering and apologetic attitude pale in the shock I feel at your actions, slave."

"My actions, My Lord?" Haku asked, genuinely lost.

Itachi snorted. "Yes, your actions. Stars above, boy, you act as though I must  _ tell _ you what you've done to earn yourself an hour over my knee and now a tour through the basement dungeons!"

Kimimaro was rather curious on that point, himself, and knew that Haku must be dying for such information. The precise slight was not actually covered in the negotiation; Master Itachi did enjoy surprises.

"I would greatly like to know what I did that has so upset My Lord and Master, if you--"

"You mean you don't remember trying to escape?" Itachi asked as though worried for Haku's sanity.

"Escape?" Haku repeated, horrified.

"Yes, slave, yes. Or, in fact, your failed attempt at it. My men picked you up on the edges of my land trying to climb the wall." Itachi smirked, eyebrow cocked in amusement. "Though the Good Lord knows where you thought you were going as it's miles into the nearest village. Days on foot. A painful experience if one forgets his shoes."

"I would  _ never _ try to escape, My Lord, I assure--"

"Boy," Itachi's voice sliced through the air, and he stepped near enough to speak against Haku's cheek. "Do you dare to challenge what your Lord and Master know to be true?"

Oh shit, Kimimaro thought, swallowing quietly in his dark corner.

"N-no, My Lord. Of course not. I would never--"

"You would never, you would never…" Itachi threw up his arms and spun on his heel, voice composed as he spoke, his back to Haku. "I hear these words from your mouth, and yet I know what my men saw. I know what the Captain of my militia told me." Itachi turned, face fixed in a frown. "Though it pains my heart to think on such things: that you would do such a crass and base action and bring shame upon my name and estate by implying there is a need to flee from your cruel and uncaring Master."

The chains jangled as Haku shifted, trying to get closer to Itachi, hands wrapped tightly around the links. Kimimaro saw the trembling chin, the wide, lost eyes, and Kimimaro smiled.

"My Master is not cruel," Haku said, imploring. 

"Is that so?" Itachi asked, dangerous, focus snapping to meet Haku's gaze and making the bound man suck in a breath.

"It… uh… I…" Haku stammered, uncharacteristically at a loss.

"For why would a slave such as yourself be climbing the walls in such haste were he not running from something worthy of such foolish actions?" Itachi benignly asked.

"I merely wished to see the other side of the wall, My Lord," Haku said in a sweet rush, and Kimimaro had to put his hand over his mouth to cover a grin at the improvisation. 

Itachi paused, head tilting and expression appraising. "And such curiosity earned you a study of the forgotten rooms of this manor, instead, slave." Itachi clucked his tongue. "Such a pity when a good plan goes so very awry."

"My Lord, I had no such--"

"Enough," Itachi deadpanned. Haku's lips smacked shut, and he whimpered.

"I tire of your excuses and rationale. You besmirched my reputation today with your foolishness, planned or not; innocent or deceitful, it does not matter to me in the end." Itachi strolled to Haku, hands still behind his back, and his mouth brushed Haku's forehead, eyes closing in pleasure as Haku made a pleading, soft sound behind pressed lips. 

"Do you know what I do to beautiful slaves who share my bed and bring me joy who then do silly things without proper forethought?" Itachi asked.

Haku remained silent, head down, and knees slightly bent. Itachi kissed Haku's temple, and Kimimaro's legs trembled with Haku's. "Do humor me with an answer, boy."

"I would not presume to know, My Lord," Haku whispered.

"Tell me what lies in the corner of the room." Itachi bent to push aside rough cloth with his nose and suckle at Haku's shoulder, the collar blocking most of Haku's throat. Haku gasped, chains clanking as he shook in their confines.

"A cane and crop, Master."

"Very good, lovely boy. And you've felt their sting and raining blows before, have you not?"

"Yes, Master, when My Lord felt generous enough to use them."

"Beautifully said," Itachi praised and he moved up to lick Haku's ear and whisper into it, "But do notice their placement in relationship to my person. So far away they are, when I'm enjoying smelling your skin and tasting the flavor of your… repentance." More kisses fell along Haku's jaw, and Haku groaned when Itachi's teeth nipped below an earlobe. Kimimaro's cock went rigid beneath stiff clothing, and he worked to keep quiet as he chased oxygen.

"No mundane and simple punishments for you today, lovely boy who tried and failed to run away." Itachi's rumble made Kimimaro feel drunk, and Kimi leaned heavily against the wall. Itachi stepped back, and Haku's head came up, body trying to follow their Master's movement. Slowly and with eyes fixated on Haku in an unblinking gaze, Itachi unbuttoned his coat, shrugging out of it and tossing it negligently away. The vest came off next, getting the same treatment, and Kimimaro and Haku both saw the thin belt with modern clasp that Itatchi undid and whipped aside, hand behind his back to catch the object the belt held.

A single tail whip -- tightly coiled and hidden beneath the many layers of clothing -- unraveled, and its tip fell to the stone floor, Itachi's fingers wrapped around its handle. 

Kimimaro's knees went watery and Haku's groan spoke volumes for the both of them as Itachi's lips spread into a genuine smile that managed to be both kind and hungry. He paced over to Haku, walking around behind the cuffed man and dragging fingertips beneath Haku's chin. 

"Such a beautiful slave, eager to make amends."

"Yes, Master." Haku panted harsher as Itachi lovingly moved Haku's braid over one shoulder and out of the way. He beckoned to Kimimaro, who slid along the wall in shadow to pause behind Master and Haku, and Kimi accepted the handle of the whip so that Itachi could reach down to the uneven hem of Haku's shirt, grasp it with both hands, and rip it in two.

" _ Oh _ ," Haku cried as the fabric fluttered down and exposed the pale, scarred skin of his back. Itachi bent to kiss between Haku's shoulder blades, and the whine earned with such simple affection made Kimimaro's gut twist.

With a dismissive nod to Kimimaro, Itachi took back the whip, and Kimimaro slid back to the corner. When they'd discussed this scene, Itachi gave Kimi a title, a costume, a time and place, and told him to remain quiet and unobtrusive until Itachi called him forth to fulfill his purpose. Kimimaro licked his lips as Itachi got into position behind Haku, whip at the ready, body and gaze taut with intensity.

"You will take what I wish to give," Itachi intoned, voice filling the chilly room. "Easy at first so I may enjoy you longer and dole out strikes in proper proportion to your slight. You may call out anything you wish -- and I will listen for particular words, should they arise."

"Oh yes, Master," Haku gasped, muscles dancing beneath tensing skin. He braced his feet, held onto the links above him, and his head fell forward as far as the collar would allow.

"Good you are so amenable to my wishes, lovely boy." The whip whispered as Itachi prepared to throw the first strike, and it was all the warning Haku needed. The single tail came up over Itachi's head and landed with careful precision on Haku's back to drag down the skin and fall away. Immediately Itachi repeated the pattern, varying the throws, but all of them were light and the only sound was the slice of leather through the air and the minute movement of chain as Haku took the blows. He said nothing, teeth clenched, and Kimimaro watched his skin jump and body jerk when the hits landed. Haku shivered more than once at the quick drag of popper, and Kimimaro's shoulders rocked with Haku's, cock hard beneath too-warm clothing.

"Gorgeous," Itachi sighed after an indeterminable amount of time, and the next throw landed with an audible thud.

"Yes," Haku hissed and then gasped on a delay as full sensation hit. Itachi chuckled and the whip moved slightly faster, the heavier throws gradually becoming interspersed with cracks above Haku's skin. The bound man's spine arched at the sound and moans coincided with the impacts, and Kimimaro put his hands behind his back to keep himself from doing anything untoward. He felt dazed as he lost count of the throws and got mesmerized by the way Itachi's body flowed with the whip. Sweat stood out on Itachi's forehead despite the coldness of the room, his face never lost the heated focus while he worked, and soft murmurs of praise spilled from his lips.

Welts bloomed in lines across Haku's upper and middle back, well away from the spine, and after one particularly loud crack, Haku finally called out -- incoherent, defenseless. Kimimaro shuddered at Itachi's answering half-smile as he continued to wring curses and cries from Haku.

_ "Ooh, God…Mmm-master…oh please…" _

With a whimper Kimimaro bowed his head, peripheral vision picking up Master Itachi's unrelenting movement. The sound of the whip made Kimi's heart pound in syncopated rhythm, and the chains jangled as Haku ceased being able to hold still. Kimimaro finally looked to see Haku pull hard on the bindings around his wrists, body stretching upward and elongating. His feet shifted on the flagstones, and when he began to twist, Itachi had to pause until he resettled, else Master miss the mark. 

When several lines of pointed welts marched across Haku's skin and harsh breathing from all three men echoed off the walls, Itachi stopped, arm falling heavily to his side. He stepped forward and traced feather-light fingertips across Haku's untouched lower back, and the boy thrashed, unintelligible noises bubbling up the collared throat. 

"You please me beyond measure with what you can take, lovely boy," Itachi murmured, making an effort to control his breathing. 

"More," Haku said, voice small and thick. "Oh, more… Master…"

With a low, pleasant laugh, Itachi circled around to Haku's front. He coiled the whip and tossed it onto his discarded vest before reaching beneath Haku's shirt to caress skin. While Haku moaned and shifted in the bindings, Itachi looked over to Kimimaro.

"More so you want, more then shall you have. I believe the Captain of my militia might be able to assist… perhaps he will come out from the safety of shadows, grab the crop from the corner, and come play with us?"

Haku's shudder was full-bodied, and Kimimaro rushed to comply with the command, grabbing the crop and walking toward the pair on legs that were more or less sturdy. He wore a modified uniform of dusky gray gone nearly to black. The coat was long, fitted, and fastened with black hook-and-eye clasps, and beneath it he wore tailored pants that fit almost like a second skin. Under the uniform he wore nothing, and the cloth was deliciously rough against his skin. His hair was back in a tail to match Itachi's, and he wore plain boots that made dull reports on the stone.

"Come to stand behind the penitent boy, Captain," Itachi said, amusement in Master's voice as Itachi drew close enough that the small man rested his forehead on Itachi's chest. Master's hands caressed and stroked slick skin beneath the ruins of the shirt, and each of Haku's breaths became a toned sound of need.

"Yes, My Lord," Kimimaro said, crop in hand as he obeyed Itachi.

"Reach around and undo his pants, Captain, and pull them down just far enough to bare his ass and backs of his thighs."

Haku let go of a high, sonorous sob, and Kimimaro bit his tongue on a noise of his own. With a careful touch he reached and slowly undid Haku's clothing, pushing the snug-fitting breaches down to cup beneath Haku's behind and expose the skin just under it. The fabric caught on Haku's erection in front, but Kimimaro didn't dare release the trap, as that wasn't part of the command. 

Itachi moved to wrap arms around the trembling man's lower back, holding Haku up with care. "Undo the collar, Captain."

"Yes, My Lord," Kimimaro said automatically as he reached to unsnap the collar, carefully removing it from around Haku's throat and tossing it into the pile of Itachi's clothing without being asked.

"I'm going to hold him and indulge myself in his skin while you redden his ass -- ten strikes, fast and none-too-gentle -- to each cheek and then to the flesh just below them, Captain."

" _ Fuck… fuck… _ " Haku groaned against Itachi's chest. 

"And the lovely boy knows better than to enjoy such punishment  _ too _ much, don't you think?" Itachi asked.

"Of course, My Lord," Kimimaro answered. Kimimaro knew Itachi warmed Haku up before heading into the basement, and that meant Haku would be holding on to sanity with his eyeteeth before Kimi finished one side. Haku's entire body shook, and he whined: high and loud.

"Agreeable, slave?" Itachi affectionately murmured in Haku's ear. The only answer was a small cry trapped in the back of Haku's throat that grew louder as Itachi's fingers found and toyed with Haku's nipple. Kimimaro listened to Haku pant before Itachi released Haku's skin and pulled him closer. 

"You may begin, Captain," Itachi commanded, biting Haku's neck just as Kimimaro stepped to the side and delivered the first blow across Haku's right cheek, others following in swift succession. Haku's unfettered delight grew strangled with moaning arousal, the sound of the crop's shaft on skin made Kimimaro's heart jump into his throat, and he forced concentration as he moved down to Haku's thighs, hitting sweet. 

Haku nearly screamed when Itachi's teeth marked his neck again, voice ragged and fingers white-knuckle gripping the links to the cuffs above his head. Itachi held him while Kimimaro moved to the other cheek, Master tasting Haku's throat all the while. When it was finished, Kimimaro was gasping with Haku, and his vision swam.

"Captain, is his ass suitably pink?" Itachi asked above Haku's skin.

"Yes, My Lord," Kimimaro replied, lips numb with want.

"Put down the crop, Captain," Itachi intoned, and Kimimaro loosened his grip to let the crop fall. 

"Good, Captain, good." Itachi's looked at Kimimaro, and the heat and feral nature of the gaze tried to put Kimimaro onto his knees.

"Undo your own pants, and slowly slick up your cock," Itachi directed, eyes on Kimimaro's who immediately ducked his chin. He shivered and quietly groaned as his fingers began unlacing bindings. 

In Itachi's arms, Haku began to shake and pant in lung bursting sucks of air, and Itachi smoothed one hand over the back of the small man's head. "Yes, yes, he's going to take you my lovely boy: slowly and upon my direction. I know you want that studded cock inside you, my love, as you moan so well when my Captain fucks you."

"Master… master… master…" Haku whispered, a chant broken by shaky, moist sobs. 

"Tell him what you're doing, Captain. Describe it and use his name."

Kimimaro paused for a second and then undid the cap of lube he had in his pants' pocket. "I'm squeezing slick into my hand, Haku." He closed the tube. "Enough to last as long as Master wants me inside you, and now I'm…" Kimimaro stuttered a breath as his hand encircled his exposed, pierced length. "I'm…  _ oh _ …" Kimimaro's head went back and he hissed through his teeth. "I'm touching myself, smearing the lube and getting ready for you."

"How does it feel, Captain?" Itachi asked, cradling Haku's head and pressing it to his chest and the other arm wrapped securely around Haku's waist, molding them together.

"Delicious, Master," Kimimaro replied, lost to the tease on his dick. "The way my fingers catch on the ladder… the way I can rub my palm over the tip and toy with the cross through the head…" Kimimaro trailed off as Haku moaned, sudden and earnest.

"Oh, the boy does like that," Itachi said. "Loves how it'll feel pushing inside him."

"Yes, Master," Kimimaro husked.

"Line yourself up, Captain, but do not enter him."

Kimimaro's pulse tripped and made his cock twitch, and he maneuvered himself into place between Haku's reddened cheeks. Kimi put light hands on Haku's hips and felt the boy shaking, out of his mind with Master wrapped around him, endorphins flooding his veins, and Kimimaro's pierced cockhead teasing his entrance. All thought gone except for the want of Master's approval and praise and the anticipation of the next command to fill, Kimimaro waited, eyes on the bright red welts that were beautiful in contrast to Haku's skin.

For a long few seconds, there was nothing, and Kimimaro hung in the balance with Haku. This close, he could see the shine of sweat, how it darkened curls of hair against the base of Haku's neck. He could see the gentle hold of Itachi's hand, fingertips rubbing Haku's scalp. 

"Both my boys obey so well," Itachi rumble-sighed, and he looked at Kimimaro as he spoke against Haku's hair.

"You're forgiven for any slights created or done, lovely boy," Itachi began. "I know everything you do is in service to me and my name, and injuries are non-existent as you are perfection in your desire and compliance." Itachi's voice lowered. "And I realize you'd never try to flee or escape because you know I need you both just as I know you understand there's no need to run as I'd take you anywhere you wished to go. See anything you wanted to see. Do anything you wanted to do. Ask and it is yours, as I am yours, and cannot deny you."

Kimimaro rested his forehead on Haku's shoulder, and felt Haku's chest heave as the boy wept without sound. Kimi felt nearly as undone as Haku; like he could crack into pieces and fly apart.

"Captain, push inside this lovely, aching boy and tease him with shallow thrusts."

"Yes… Master…" Kimimaro gritted as he shifted his hips. Haku coughed a hoarse shout as Kimi slid within, muscles taking him easily and fluttering sweetly around his cock. After a handful of seconds, he pulled back and grunted as he tortured both himself and Haku upon Master's command, setting up a shallow, slow rhythm that made his balls throb.

"I live for the noises you make," Itachi said, withdrawing to push Haku's head back and mold their mouths together in a heated kiss. Itachi's eyes remained half-open, and tongues plunged while Kimimaro whimpered at the sound of wet-on-wet and the sensation around his cock; the feel of Haku beneath his hands; the memory of Haku writhing beneath Master's whip.

"Take him deeply, Captain," Itachi commanded. Kimimaro thrust home, Haku garbled unintelligible slurs, and Itachi moaned for the first time, and whose shudder belonged to whom got lost in the mix of scrabbling limbs and slick bodies.

"Hold still," Itachi husked, eyes scanning lovingly over Haku's upturned face, the bound man's expression pliant and composed of pleasure and peace, and Kimimaro remained fully sheathed inside Haku's body, the heat making him mad for more. 

"I want to show you the depth of my forgiveness, lovely boy," Itachi said, and Kimimaro wished wholeheartedly that Itachi would always incorporate such poetry into their sessions. He was usually not a man of so many words, but this Scene called for older language, and what he said and how he said it made Kimimaro shiver. The movement pulled a hiss from Haku's lips, and Kimimaro stilled.

"You'll push him into my mouth at the pace my hands set, and I want you both to let your bodies do as they will. No holding back…you've earned this release."

Kimimaro's forehead crumpled in concentration, and he bit Haku's upper arm, erratic breathing scorching his lungs. Haku was so far gone he couldn't reply, mouth open in a silent cry as Itachi's hands moved to push down pants to free a gloriously wet and reddened hard on.

With a glance at Kimimaro, Itachi went down on his knees, hands gripping Kimimaro's legs. Kimi looked over Haku's shoulder when Haku's head fell to one side and saw Itachi's eyes close as he wrapped his mouth around Haku's cock. The reaction was beautiful, though silent: Haku's spine arched, grinding hard against the length inside him and thrusting into the wet heat around him. Fingertips dug into Kimimaro's thighs, and his cock understood what the signal meant even if his brain wasn't working. He pulled out and thrust back in, the movement driving Haku deeply into Itachi's waiting mouth and throat. The fingers clasped again almost immediately, setting the pace at purposefully brutal, and Kimimaro struggled to comply. 

" _ OH FUCK _ ," Haku bellowed on the second push. His head flew back, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks wet with tears. His entire body went taut with tension, and Kimimaro convulsed, somehow managing to obey Itachi's calm clutches that encouraged the pace. He knew Haku was close enough to feel release in gut, spine, and balls, and he knew Haku would hold on to the sensation for as long as possible out of practice, habit, and a love for the delay.

Thrusting, three-way movement, the smell of sex, sweat, leather, and cotton in the air, and Kimimaro's vision blurred to gray and threatened to white out as one rock-pivot-slide took him to the brink. He tried to call out a warning but his mouth wouldn't work and his hips continued to follow Master's gentle pushes. On the next thrust and grind against Haku's prostate, Kimimaro came with a half-sob broken in the middle, pace devolving into the erratic and desperate. He heard a low moan, recognized it as Itachi's, and then Haku twisted hard enough to make vertebrae crack. Instinctively, Kimimaro's hands grasped him, and Haku wailed as he came. A second later and Kimimaro was utterly grateful for his hold on the small man's body as Haku went limp, shoulder popping before Kimimaro had a chance to catch Haku. 

"Brace him," Itachi ordered, getting to his feet in an unsteady motion. His eyes were black, the fire making them shine, and he licked his lips as he reached above Haku to undo the cuffs. He clasped both Haku's wrists, not letting them fall, and eased them down to Haku's sides. "Withdraw and brace him."

"Yes, Master," Kimimaro mumbled, pulling out and letting Haku fall to rest against his chest. As he got his cock tucked into the pants, he saw Haku blink, lips moving as though Haku tried to speak. Kimimaro made a soothing, shushing sound while Itachi got the ankle cuffs undone.

"There, now," Itachi said, standing up and looking sturdier on his feet this time. He reached and caught Haku in his arms, and Kimimaro's hands followed the movement to make sure Haku didn't fall, trip, or stumble. Not bothering to remove Haku's pants as they wouldn't interfere, Itachi bent and scooped up Haku, making conscious effort to avoid the welts. Kimimaro helped arrange Haku in Itachi's arms without prompt, and as a unit they walked out of the cellar and into the hallway. 

Slowly Kimimaro followed Itachi's lead in the basement maze, and when Haku whimpered, both Kimi and Itachi made soothing noises of comfort.

"You are incredible, my perfect boy," Itachi said as they rounded a corner, and Kimimaro spotted elevator doors, open and ready. The lift would take them up into the master wing, if Kimimaro remembered correctly, and he hovered around his Master and the resting Haku as they climbed inside the dark-paneled compartment. 

"Button, Kimi," Itachi prompted.

"Yes, Master," Kimi complied, hitting the button for the third floor. In what felt like a blur, the elevator rose, the doors opened, they walked swiftly through a room with a royal blue carpet, down a short hallway, and then into a side door leading into the master chambers. The main, intricately-carved doorway was further down: the side entrance looked exactly like the dark wood of the hallway when closed, and Kimimaro was grateful that the door was open and easy to spot.

Itachi carried Haku through a sitting area, down a short hallway, and through the doors into the bathroom. Kimimaro still marveled at its sheer size, even after weeks of getting acquainted with the house and its breadth, and he dutifully followed Itachi over to a lounge, helping him sit without jostling Haku.

"Get his pants off, then fetch the spray, wipes, cold water in a glass, and a warm cloth." Itachi started to remove the remains of Haku's shirt.

"Yes, Master," Kimimaro said, already moving to get the breaches off Haku's legs. He laid them aside, leaving Itachi cooing at Haku while he gathered the requested items. When he returned to Master's side, he fell to his knees and they worked in tandem to clean Haku. Itachi held Haku close while Kimimaro sprayed a numbing antiseptic over Haku's welts, and Kimimaro braced a hand on Haku's lower back and kissed warmed skin while Itachi swiped Haku with a cleansing wipe. Ever since Haku confessed his fear of being left unclean after any sort of Scene, this had become a ritual for Itachi, and Kimimaro's heart tripped over itself when Haku sighed though tears in sheer contentment.

"Drink," Itachi said softly, and raised the glass of water to Haku's lips. He swallowed obediently, licking his mouth when he was done. The warm cloth was for Haku's face, which Itachi carefully wiped: rinsing off sweat and streaming tears. He lightly kissed Haku when he was finished, eyes shining with approval and care, and held Haku until the small man murmured a barely audible, "Thank you, My Lord."

"My pleasure, lovely boy," Itachi answered, nodding to Kimimaro, who opened his arms as Itachi transferred Haku into them. 

"On the bed, face down. Stroke his hair and comfort him, and I'll be along in a moment."

Kimimaro bowed his head in acquiescence, and he carried Haku back through the rooms and into the bed chamber, which housed the oversized, four-poster where the three of them slept. The covers were already turned down, revealing black sheets that were softer than satin without the slickness. Kimi rounded the footboard and put one knee on the feather mattress.

"Easy," Kimimaro whispered, setting Haku down on his side and watching as he rolled to his stomach with a sigh. 

"Want me to unbraid it?" Kimimaro asked, climbing onto the bed to kneel, fingers brushing hair away from Haku's temple. The prone man nodded, and Kimi removed the elastic from the braid's end and unwound the strands. 

"Master?" Haku whispered.

"Here," Itachi said, and Kimimaro's head came up in surprise. Itachi could move more silently than any human he'd ever known, and Kimi smiled to see Itachi had stripped off clothing. Master climbed into the bed and moved to lay next to Haku, who immediately settled, eyes closing. 

"Make yourself more comfortable, Kimi," Itachi whispered, hand covering one of Haku's and holding it. "And then join us."

"Yes, My Lord," Kimimaro replied.

Kimi undressed quickly, putting his uniform over a chair. He speedily walked to the bathroom, drank a glass of water, and returned to the bed. Kimimaro crawled over to the resting pair and eased down next to Itachi, who turned to Kimi with a smile. "Sleeping," he said.

"At peace because of your affections, Master."

Itachi hummed, one hand resting against Kimimaro's neck. His other hand still held Haku's, and Itachi's eyes closed as he sighed.

"Master… Itachi…" Kimimaro whispered, not looking away when Itachi's eyes opened in response.

"May I…?"

"God yes, Kimi…" Itachi said in a low rush, chest already beginning to rise and fall in quicker rhythm. Kimi's eyes shifted lower, greedy as he saw Itachi's cock pulse and harden. "Fast as you like," Itachi added.

"Thank you, Master," Kimimaro whispered, moving down Itachi's body and engulfing his Master's cock with an eager tongue and harsh suck. Itachi's mouth opened in a silent gasp, brow furrowing and falling smooth in sensation and pleasure and hips bucking upward, driving the length into Kimimaro's mouth. He wasted no time, knowing what Itachi wanted -- needed -- and dove until the head of Master's cock hit the back of his throat. He teased the underside with the bar through his tongue, lips numbingly tight, eyes closed in bliss. 

" _ Oh _ ," Itachi rasped, quietly but desperately. Kimimaro swallowed, deliberately, and then glided down to block his breathing with Itachi's cock. 

" _ Mmmm _ -!" Itachi made tiny, barely-audible noises that made things twist inside Kimimaro's heart. He set up a fast pace of bob, dive, swallow, and suck, and looked up when the bed shifted and the tone of Itachi's breathing changed; grew muffled.

Haku rested half on top of Itachi, mouth covering Master's in a sweet kiss, and Kimimaro groaned about the length splitting his lips. He watched Itachi put a shaking hand in Haku's hair, clutch at the thickness of it. Kimimaro worked faster, flicking the piercing at the place under the head of Itachi's cock that made Master whine -- the noises high in the back of his throat against Haku's lips. When Kimi twisted down to swallow around Itachi again, Master breathed harsh and loud through his nose and the side of his mouth as he went tense and still. 

" _ Oh, oh…God… _ " Itachi gasped before pressing his lips hard against Haku's, face crumpling and cock swelling in Kimimaro's mouth. Itachi panted in ragged toned whimpers as he came; made the sounds that forced shivers up and down Kimimaro's spine and could get Kimi hard enough to go again when circumstance and Master dictated.

Swallowing thick seed, Kimimaro hummed, satisfied, and he continued lapping and drinking until he heard the tell-tale intake of breath that meant Master was done. Kimimaro withdrew and dropped a kiss to Itachi's hip in gratitude. A hand in his hair made Kimimaro glance up to see Itachi's head turned to the side, facing Haku, who rested on the mattress with one arm over Itachi's abdomen. Kimimaro crawled to fit himself behind Itachi, feeling the man shiver and sigh.

"I love you both too much," Itachi said with his eyes closed, one hand holding Haku's and the other wrapping around Kimimaro's wrist to pull them closer. He folded Kimimaro's arm about him like a human blanket, and Kimimaro settled behind Itachi, breathing in his scent with a smile.

"And we can never love you enough," Kimimaro answered with Haku.

"Sleep," Itachi said. "Surprise for tomorrow…"

"Surprise?" Haku asked, voice drowsy but curious. Haku's ability to recover his wits always amazed Kimimaro, who was barely coherent when sober, fully awake, and not post-Scene.

"Planning travel. Think we'll be gone…" Itachi yawned. "Six months or so…"

Kimimaro's eyes widened, and he hugged Itachi hard. He heard Haku's quiet note of exaltation and the sound of a kiss.

"Said you wanted to see things… can't deny you… anything…" Itachi was half asleep, and Kimi rose up to meet Haku's gaze. They smiled at one another, sighed in unison, and held their Master until morning.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ Ah yes. The Kinky Dead Man Trio. I really do love them. Deprivation was my version of a BDSM fairy tale, and the postlude is just as tasty, in my oh-so-unhumble-opinion. :P Thanks for reading, as always.
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
